1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method that process information concerning a plurality of services.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, owing to the spread of communication networks, a variety of services have been provided via the networks. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-000174 discloses a fighting game in which a match is played via a network using a character drawn by each of the players.
Furthermore, the number of systems that provide services using a network cloud have been increasing in recent years. A network cloud includes a plurality of computers connected with one another via a network, and is a network group that indicates only the input and output thereof and appears as a black box the inside of which is hidden from the outside. For example, when a plurality of services are provided by a network cloud, the user can select and use a desired service from the services without being aware of the whereabouts of the services.
Conventionally, dedicated applications have been prepared for the respective services provided by the network cloud. Consequently, the user needs to install a plurality of applications corresponding to the respective services on a terminal device one by one, and thus it is troublesome.
Furthermore, it is possible to prepare a single application for selecting and using one service out of the services. Even in this case, however, the user still needs the operation to select a desired service from the services, and thus it is still troublesome and may lead to an erroneous operation.
In view of the situation above, there is a need to make a plurality of services provided via a network available easily.